Blind
by dratsum-lee
Summary: KIGO After a mission the world thinks Kim is dead, but really its a different story. How can kim trust and learn to live now her world has changed? Rated M. Back after long hiatus
1. 1

**Hello all, me again but with a good old bit of KIGO! it will be yuri later on-and hard language. **

**Kim Possible and Co (C) Disney.

* * *

**

Kim Possible could do anything. Her website said so- and she had gotten to believe it herself too. Maybe this was a mistake? Or maybe it was just Kim and her Kim-ness.

Thought Kim wouldn't admit it, she loved saving the world- doing her bit for Human kind. Being the good guy, fighting the good fight and all the other cheese hero lines. Also it beat helping out at the old peoples home for community service like Ron had to! Apparently being a sidekick wasn't good enough.

* * *

It was just a normal day, well normal for Kim Possible. It had started by nearly being killed by a flying rocket in her kitchen as she waited for her toast to pop. Then her mother and farther laughing about how they had such great kids (don't ever let a rocket scientist breed with a brain surgeon). Kim got a lift to school on the back of Ron's moped- though she knew it would have been faster to walk but she couldn't crush him like that.

Once at school, they met up with Monique the overly loud, always happy fashion addict!

"Hay Kim!" Monique almost sang as she gave an over extravagant wave towards Kim and Ron.

"Hay mo- how's it been?" Kim replied as she twisted her locker to get the combination.

"Like you would so not believe! My dad has got all up at me for like not getting a B in chem Class! Apparently a A in fashion doesn't make up for it," she complained while waving her hands over her head.

"That sucks!" Ron started " I wish I could get a B in chem Class."

"Ron if you actually tried in chem it would be much easier to pass" Kim sighed; this was a convocation that happened often. As soon as she had her locker open Wade's voice came out of the small computer speaker.

"Hello Kim." Wade said as he sucked on a straw from a cup- wade was THE super genius. At the age of 10 he had passed college and university.

"Hay wade, what's the sitch?" Kim said back already hoping it was something she could sink her teeth into, it had been a while since she had had a good mission- apparently this season was not the 'in' time for crime.

"A break in at the chemical factory in new jersey- as far as I can tell its Drakken." Wade said while tapping at his p.c keys. "If you want to go then I can get you a ride outside the school in 5 minutes. "

"Come on K.P! Lets got get some Drakken butt!" Ron shouted while jumping and punching the air.

"Ok wade- the ride in 5 minutes. Kim out" with that she shut her locker and made her way to the girl's room to change in to her mission cloths.

"Thanks Dr Carlo for giving us a ride" Kim half shouted over the roar of the engine. The ride had come like wade said it would- in the form of a small light airplane.

"Don't mention it Kim- after you delved the snakebite antidote to those children when my car packed in. it's the least I can do!" shouted the Dr from the pilot seat- Kim and Ron were standing in the back of the small plane with the cargo. " Do you want me to land around here somewhere?"

"No thanks we don't want to waste your time just open the door. " Kim replied as she took out a pair of goggles for her and Ron.

"Aww man! I hate sky diving." Ron moaned as they jumped out the door. The rush of air, the speed that the ground came up to met your face, then the tug as the parachute was released and you started to sail slowly down towards the ground. These were the reasons Kim loved skydiving; just being able to do such a thing to her was amazing.

Once she it the ground softly and after Ron had stopped screaming and untangled himself from his parachute lines, they went in to stealth mode. Creeping over to the small exit door of the chemical plant- Kim peered in the door. From were she was standing she could see Drakken, 4 henchmen and Shego.

Everyone bar Drakken was moving boxes and oil drums both with toxic waste logos on them. 'This cant be good' thought Kim 'whatever he is up to I don't want him dumping that stuff anywhere' Kim turned round to Ron, he looked back at her in his usual bemused fashion.

"If you go and distract the goons, I can take out Shego- and we all know once she is down- they will run away anyway. Ok?" Kim whispered. Ron looked at her; look a little annoyed with being the distraction AGAIN. But shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok K.P just don't take to long can you? And be careful!" Ron whispered back, then with a grin he walked off round the building to the main doors.

Kim watched from her vantage point at the door- she watched Ron walk in and try and use his Monkey Kung Fu on the henchmen- just as he was about to be pounded, Kim leapt in to the warehouse.

She took down the goon holding Ron in an instant then did a flip on to the others back and kicked him square in the head. Both men fell to the floor, and didn't move. The last two goons put down the stuff they were holding and started to advance on Kim.

"No!" Drakken screamed "Shego! You deal with miss Possible. You two" he said referring to the reaming henchmen "get the chemical waste!"

"Hear that Kimmy? The Doc says we can play!" Shego said in a patronising baby voice, as she advanced on Kim with her hands alight in green flames. Kim took on a fighting stance as Shego jumped at her- they locked in battle constantly sparing, blocking punches and kicks. As they are fight, Kim and Shego moved, slowly towards one of the bigger vats of goo. Shego got Kim pinned up against one of the metal walls to one of the vats. Shego aimed to hit Kim in the head with her fist, but Kim was just a little quicker- she moved to the side, enough that Shego's plasma charged hand went into the vat. There was a sound like boiling metal, as it hissed and melted to reveal a thick dark red substance.

"Run!" screamed Drakken as him and his henchmen fled the building. Forgetting what they originally came for. Kim and Shego were continuing their match, ignoring the growing puddle of toxic goo.

"K.P be careful! The red goo is like all over the floor!" Ron shouted at Kim.

"Don't worry about me Ron, just go find some one who can sort out this mess!" Kim said back whilst blocking a nasty kick from Shego. She turned round and he was still there "I said go Ron!" She added a little louder as she sunk a punch in to Shego's ribs.

Shego stumbled back and slipped on the floor, she landed flat on her back one of her charged hands fell in the toxic goo. The instant they came in contact they sent sparks flying. Black sparks bounced off the floor and metal but where it hit more goo it became black fire.

"Shit!" said Shego as she jumped up to get out the way of the sparks. She looked over to Kim. Kim was staring at the scene unfolding before her. Stuck in her-own little trance, not blinking or moving. "Kimmy we have to get out of here! Before the whole damn place falls apart!" Shego started as she tried to pull Kim's arm.

Kim still didn't move. Shego let go of her arm, and started to make for the door. The building was now really on fire- the computers were sparking and the goo was still alight and now starting to melt the other large vats. Just as Shego was about to get to the door a part of the room fell right in front of her- apparently she wasn't going to get out the way she came in. turning round quickly she saw the exit Kim had come in still clear, despite the fact the roof was now falling in.

Now Shego was determined not to leave this building without Kim! She knew they were enemies but she didn't think any one deserved to be left to suffer whatever this inferno was going to bring. She had only taken a few steps when a blast knocked her over, the fire had gotten to one of the large vats and the whole thing was in flames, spitting sparks every where.

Shego lifted her head- she could see Kim laying on the floor- motionless and still. She forced her body to get up- the blast had really taken it out of her body- and she had superhuman abilities, she dreaded to think of the state Kim was in. she stumbled over to Kim's body- her head was facing the fire.

Getting closer she could feel the heat from the inferno become unbearable- Shego moved her hand to cover her mouth, as the smoke became thinker. She finally reached Kim's body. She could only see the back of Kim and her side, but she could already see blood. 'Oh fuck' thought Shego 'this isn't going to be pretty, not only am I going to die but I have also killed Kim Possible!' with out looking at the mess of body in front of her Shego slipped her arms under the hero and carried her out the building.

In true action film style as Shego was coming out the building- it collapsed in on its self and became an even bigger inferno. Falling to the ground Shego now dared to look at Kim's face in the daylight. Blood coved most of her face, and matted her hair to her face. All the blood appeared to becoming out of a few cuts on her face- and 2 bleeding craters were Kim's eyes used to be. Shego had to look away- shoe couldn't bear to look at the pussy bleeding flesh any longer.


	2. 2

**Here we are aprt 2. I know its short- its like that for a reason. Dont forget to Review this other wise I shall not update that offten. > **

**I still dont own the characters. (C) to Diseny. **

------------------

_NEW FLASH!_

_We interrupt this program to bring you this shock announcement! The teen hero Kim Possible has died, reports came in about an hour ago that as she fought to stop a attack by evil Dr Drakken she was caught in a chemical plant explosion. The woman Shego is also presumed dead- the causes of the fire are as yet unknown._

Mrs possible switched off the TV. She was still in shock. Her little Kimmy cub wasn't dead, she couldn't be dead. She cleared a tear away from her face- that had fallen from her eye with out her knowing. Her husband had shut himself in his office that was probably best she thought. Jim and Tim- or as Kim would have said the 'tweebs' were in their room, being unusually quiet.

Wade had contacted them as soon as he saw Kim's signal go off his screens. He had been trying franticly to locate her for 2 hours, it was only when the police told him to stop that he began to give up. And Ron, he was in a bad way. He had been flown home by the police and was now at home with his mother. Apparently he hadn't yet said anything- all police could do was get him to write a small statement, all he wrote was ' Kim told me to leave, and she didn't follow me.'

"I better let the school know." She said to herself aloud. As she stood up and walked to the phone, seeing a picture of Kim next to it made her burst in to tears again. Her howls could be heard all through the house.

* * *

Shego was tired- in fact she was beyond tired she was going to collapse soon if she didn't get to her destination. She kept both hands steady on the controls of the jet plane she was in. and slowly started to descend to the ground. She had always hoped she would never have to use this place- but she had also built it for a reason and now she wasn't regretting it.

She half walked and half hoped over to the thick door hidden in the plant life around it. She gave her voiceprint and finger scan. Slowly the door unlocked and she pushed it open. The smell of stale air wafted out. She flicked on the lights and they flickered into life.

Walking back to the plane she got out her small bag and then lifted out carefully the limp form of Kim possible. She made her way back to the bunker and the door closed behind her.


	3. 3

**Thank you every one for my reviews! Part 3 and an awnser to the questions! But maybe the start of a few more. **

**(C) Kim Possible to Disney. **

--------------------------

Kim ached- her whole body felt as if someone had used her as a rag doll. She could feel her limbs; her left arm felt heaver than before. Then it clicked 'why is it dark?' Kim could feel something over her eyes. But she couldn't lift an arm to remove the offending piece of cloth. She tried to say something, but her mouth felt dry and all that escaped was a dry moan.

"You are awake princess." Came a voice, it was familiar to Kim but she couldn't place it. Her brain just wouldn't wake up enough for her to remember who said it. "You really had me scared for the last few days Kimmy." Came the voice but closer this time. "I just need you to trust me, ok? Just don't move and save your strength." There person was right next to her now; she could feel their warm soft hand on her shoulder.

Shego looked closely at all the drips and machines attached to Kim. Every thing appeared normal and functioning. Kim had been out for 3 days now, and she was beginning to wonder if the girl had gone in a permanent coma or just a state of shock. Kim tried to lift her left arm- the one with all the drips in, up to her face.

"No princess, don't do that. Just stay still I have got everything sorted." Shego pressed. But she said this all in a low caring voice.

Kim's brain was starting to work a little faster now- she recognised the voice, and the names she was being called. Shego! But she didn't sound like Shego; her voice was calm and didn't have its normal sarcastic edge.

The last thing Kim remembered was fighting Shego in a factory of some sorts. Then… then it all went up in a flash of bright light- then. Blackness. She again tried to say something.

"She…go. Wh-at hap-pened…" Kim said in a horsy whisper.

"Well pumpkin, there was an accident- and I, I brought you here." Shego said she didn't know how to say what had happened. "Just save your self Kimmy and I will get you some water."

Kim took a few sips of water and then fell back in to sleepless unconsciousness. Shego sat by her. Once Shego was sure Kim was back asleep she set about sorting the bunker.

As soon as she had started working for Drakken she got this place built- mainly with her wages, it was her safe house, with enough food to last 6 months- a generator that ran on her plasma charges, medical supply and a good selection of books. The idea being it was a place she could completely drop off the map, lay low if something big went down. For all she was a petty criminal she didn't want to do any serious damage.


	4. 4

**Sorry its short- but I want it to be effective, so I hope you can forgive me! Like I said before, if people dont review I shall stop posting thisstory.**

**(C) Kim Possible Diesney**

-----------------

Shego was ½ way through reading a book, she had taken the main lights off and just left a small lamp on next to the chair she was in on. The only other light was from the machines hooked up to Kim- they slowly beeped away telling Shego Kim was alive and doing ok.

Putting her book down on the table leaving it open on her page. Shego made her way over to Kim, she checked on the machines then fed her a small injection via the tap in her left hand. As she did this Kim stirred. She had only been awake for a few minutes at a min since the accident- enough time to have a sip of water and fall back into her sleep.

This time however the actions appeared to be more controlled and conscious - Kim was waking up. Shego had been dreading this moment- the time when she would have to start to tell Kim the extent of her injuries.

"Shego?" Kim's voice sounded weak but this time it didn't jitter like it had in the past.

"Yes Kimmy? Shego swallowed nervos of what the little redhead might say.

"How bad was I hurt?"

"Pretty bad pumpkin" said Shego slipping her hand up to run it through Kim's red main "you fractured your arm, had a few deep cuts and bruises thats about it"

"what about my eyes Shego?"


	5. 5

**I would apoligies for not getting this out sooner, but certan coments and reviews just took all the fun in writting out of it. but as I have had a day off work coz I had heat stroke or something like that- I thought I would get round to writting some more.**

**I will not apoligies if my spelling inst great, the puntuation is crap or if you dont like it. Its my story and you dont have to read it.**

**That said the clif hanger is over- ish.**

* * *

Moments past in silence, all the sound in the small complex came from a few machines beeping and whirling away. Shego was frightened, both for her and the little red head in her company. She knew she had a lot of explaining to do.

"Would you like a pillow Kimmy? So you can sit up. You are looking much better now." Shego said- she couldn't bare tell Kim about her eyes, not yet. The girl who for the last few years had been her arch nemesis at worst and rival at best was now totally incapacitated.

"Um. Ok thank you." Kim replied as she let herself be lifted to have a pillow put under her back, moving her to a more upright position. It was only then that she felt the blanket covering her fall- she put her hand to her torso and felt… nothing.

"Were are my clothes? " Kim started she now felt a little nervous and scared. She had no idea where she was and who she was actually with- she knew Shego was there but that's all.

"Relax pumpkin, they were in tatters- you are in a tank top and some P.J bottoms." Shego saw the worried look on the girl's face- through all the stitches and bandages. "Don't worry I didn't look!" Shego giggled stiffly trying to lighten the mood.

When Shego failed to see the worried look on Kim's face fall she added

"And you are perfectly safe it's only me and you here, just don't waste your energy on worrying what or where you are."

Kim was content enough with this answer- but she knew in time she would want to know what was going on. And that time was going to come fast.


	6. 6

**This chapter is a little longer- most likly still not long enough for most, but really I dont care. **

**I dont own kim possible or any of the charaters in the program- but I do have great fun bending the rules to fit my world! **

* * *

"Wade…"

"Hello mrs Possible. How can I help you?" wades flickering image appeared on the small screen.

"Did you… put any tracking chips on Kim- or have any way to see if she is out there?" her voice was painful, you could hear the lack of sleep and desperation in her voice.

"No I didn't mrs possible, I valued Kim's privacy- the only think I could track would be her heat signature, and the kimunicator signal. " wade paused- it had been hard on every one Kim death, but he was not going to give faults hope to her mother. "I am sorry- as soon as I saw what happened I tried everything. Kim Is gone." A long pause followed in which all that could be heard was the sobs of mrs possible.

"I am sorry to have bothered you wade- I hope to see you at the memorial ceremony." And with that the communication was cut.

Wade sat and looked at his computer screens return to normal. His life had taken a turn since Kim had gone, yes he still did jobs for companies but it just wasn't the same anymore. He had lost one of his only real friends, though he had never actually met Kim in person. He was going to brave the outside world for her service, it was the least he could do.

--------

Shego looked at the calendar- it had been 1 week since the accident. Kim was still sleeping most of the time. But all to soon she would be awake a lot more, and then more questions would follow, then more answers would need to be given.

She walked over from her small desk to the bookshelf; it was well stocked with a lot of fiction, also with medical journals and such books. She flicked through one of the larger books on psychology until she came to the desired section. She placed it face down on the arm of the chair, walked over to a small stereo and set the disk to play. Soft jazz music filled the small room as once again Shego sat down to read.

Kim lay there awake; she had decided this time against alerting Shego to her awake state- she could still feel the cast on her arm and the needles in her arm. She still was trying to work out why Shego did this, help her. She knew if Shego had left her there she would be dead, so she owed Shego her life, she should at least trust her in return.

Kim was shocked when the sounds of Shego walking around the place stopped and music started. In all the time she had fought Shego she had never really considered her as a person, when she did hen they were not fighting. She never imaged Shego liking anything. Slowly Kim settled to just listing to the music- it was soft but invoked feelings and thoughts. She could see why Shego listened to such music.

"Like the music do you princess?" Shego said from over in her chair. She had known Kim was awake for a while now but decided not to disturbed the teen.

"Yes I do, but how did you know I was awake?" Kim asked, she was baffled- how did the woman know she was awake?

"Just a guess Kimmie, I am a master of stealth remember." Shego replied as she placed her book down marking the page with a piece of card.

"Shego?"

"Yes princess?" Shego replied with hesitation what was Kim going to say?

"Can I ask you something?"


	7. 7

**Another short chapter, and again I ask if people actually want me to continue than I wish to have some reviews. Also I am willing to listen to any ones plot ideas. **

* * *

Shego was frozen- could she answer Kim properly, could she bare to tell her the truth on her injuries?

With a sigh Shego replied to Kim "go ahead" with this she got up and walked over to where Kim was.

"How come your hands are so soft?" Kim asked as she turned her head on her pillow as if she was looking at Shego through the bandages.

Shego breathed a sigh of relief and at the same time took in a breath of confusion? What was this odd question and where had it come from?

"Well I normally wear gloves all the time- so I guess I never really get my hands dirty as it were."

"Cool, I was just wondering as I noticed your hands where really soft. Shego?" Kim paused "why did you rescuer me?"

"However hard it is to believe Kimmie- how ever evil every one thinks I am, I have never ever killed any body. And I would never stand by and watch some one die either."

A silence fell over the 2 for a few moments; Kim had never heard Shego should so passionate over something. And Shego had never admitted that to any one- let alone her archrival.

"I'm sorry Shego- I should have given you more credit than that." Kim said shyly, it had never really occurred to her that Shego would be against killing anyone.

"Its alright- did you really think I ever went at you full force? I mean my green hands can melt steel, yet I never managed to burn you." Shego added, she might as well be honest with the girl now.

"I guess." said Kim- sounding fully dejected and hurt- she always though she was a good match for Shego, she never thought the older woman was going gentle on her.

"Hay don't be like that," Shego said sensing the change in Kim's mood. "You where still a tough opponent."

Another silence followed when both girls became deep in thought, Shego absently checked all Kim's vitals making sure she was still getting better.

"Shego?" Kim broke the silence.

"Yes Kimmie?"

"When are you going to take the bandages off my eyes?"

"In a few weeks, you need to let the skin heal before you expose it to light or any stress." Shego replied while looking the other way.

"Do you think I will be able to see again?"

"I don't know princess I just don't know"


	8. 8

**Next chapter up. People keep saying they are to short, I jsut say I end them when I feel its right, not on how long they are. **

**Anyway... I dont own Kim Possible and if I did I dont think I would share her or shego with any one. But as they arent mine and I just borrow them from Dieseny- all right belong to them.

* * *

**

"We are gathered here today to remember some one, some one who touched every person she came in to contact with." The speaker started, he was in a formal grey suit with an olive green tie. His voice booming out over Middleton Park via the microphone and speakers. " Kim possible was an amazing young woman. She got top grades at school, was the head cheerleader, a loyal friend and good person. She risked her life to save the people. She is what should be called a modern day saint."

People had come in there masses to see the memorial service dedicated to Kim Possible. Close family and friends were seated at the front, along with members of the school. Then standing the rest of her year from school and teachers. Then a mass of people whom she had helped at one time or another. Then at the very back surrounded by police and GJ officers Monkey Fisk, duff Killigan and Dr Drakken all 3 had turned up to send off the great Kim Possible.

"K.P was my best friend, she never judged another human being, and she treated all animals with love and respect. Even when it came to her enemies she played by the rules. Some people would think I am bias to say Kim was amazing. But I ask any one of you to prove to be she wasn't." Ron had taken the speakers place on the stage behind the podium. He was also in a smart shirt and pants. " Kim Possible maybe gone but she will never be forgotten while there is good in the world you know Kim is with it." With that Ron bust in to tears and was carried off the stage by his mom.

Mr and Mrs Possible sat with their hands tightly holding each other's, while Mrs Possible sobbed into a tissue she held up to her face. The twins had not put up any resistance to being put in suits.

The man who was on stage before Ron came back. He looked moved by the young Ron's efforts to keep his cool- he also looked upset for the boy who couldn't cope with the loss of his friend.

"You people have all turned up today, not only to remember Kim Possible. But also to celebrate her- not just as a person but every thing she stood for." He cleared his through "this is why I am proud to unveil the Kim Possible memorial. To remind us all of the good we can do." With that he pulled the cord that moved the blue velvet curtain.

Behind it stood a tall sculpture. The marble standing out bright against the bleak noon sky. Around the base there was a Plaque 'Kim Possible- she would do anything.' People stood and clapped as the cloth fell to revile the statue.

--------


	9. 9

**Hello again people. yet another installment of my short little fanfiction. I havge been working a LOT like full time- this will continue till I go back to college. And when that happens updates will be less. So enjoy it while you can. And drop me a line- I like knowing the people who read this.**

* * *

"Shego?"

"Yes pumpkin." Shego was used to this by now- long steps of silence then Kim would say her name and ask some odd question. Some times she just refused to answer, and if it was about Kim's condition she just pretended she couldn't hear.

"What are you wearing?" Kim asked, she was laying flat on her bed- and from what she could tell Shego was sitting over the other side of the room.

"Pardon!" Shego said with a start. She had no idea where Kim was going with this one.

"Well I have only ever seen you in that green and black jump suit. I wounded if you actually had any other cloths." Kim had always wondered why Shego didn't wear any other cloths.

Shego put her book back down on the arm rest- it didn't look like she was going to be reading for a little while. Walking over to Kim she put her hand on the girls shoulder. She did in fact have a rather large range of cloths. Although she didn't have many in the bunker- and didn't have much time to get any.

"I do intact have a rather large range of cloths Kimmie. Ranging from my jump suits to kimonos to pyjamas. But at the moment I am currently in a roll neck jumper and some black trousers."

"Wow that's so cool- you own a kimono. How did you get it?" Kim was in awe she had always wanted a kimono, she never expected Shego to own one.

"What do you mean how?" Shego demanded she was a little offended that Kim assumed she didn't buy it. " I went in to a Japanese tailors and got one made for me- and I paid for it as well!"

Kim deciding to ignore the edge to Shego's voice, as she was still shocked that Shego- master cat burglar had actually brought something. "When where you in Japan?" Kim asked trying to steer away from angering the thief- for although she had so far shown a different side to her personality Kim didn't fully trust her to keep it.

"While I was still with team Go. I went and trained with some of the highest Japanese masters." Shego didn't mind telling all this to Kim, for one thing it kept her off asking questions that might lead to something. Also it had been a long time since she had actually talked to someone. Well someone who wasn't Drakken- and he didn't really count.

"So let me guess- all your cloths are black and green?" Kim joked- she couldn't picture Shego in anything else.

"For all you said that as a joke pumpkin, it is actually true." Shego sighed- her favourite colour had always been midnight blue- unfortunately it didn't go very well with green skin. "its hard to get cloths any other colour to match green skin."


	10. Intermission

**This is an INTERMITION from the stoey- I was given the idea by someone commenting on my story, and I couldnt really add it as a seperate fanfic- so this sint part of the actually plot, I jsut think its kinda funny.**

* * *

"Shego?" Kim wined as she lay on her back, she was bored and Shego could prove a good source on entertainment.

"Yes Kimmie?" Shego was used to Kim sating her name in 'that' tone, it normally ment a lot of questions were about to follow.

"Who was the last person you slept with?"

Shego- stopped mid mouthful of coffee, and spat most of It out and the same time- while she choked on the rest of it.

"Pardon?" she said after se had stopped coughing

"Well I was thinking- you never mentioned a boyfriend. And I cant see you sleeping with Drakken." Kim was being hoisted- she couldn't see Shego putting up with Drakken.

Mean while Shego cursed her vivid imagination and her very visual mind. She had seen Drakken naked once when she had 1st started working with him- he had walked down the hall with no towel after a shower. He really was all blue.

"Funny enough Kimmie I don't mention my love life to my arch enemy. But for your information I have NEVER done anything with Drakken- or any other super villain."

Kim sat silent for a moment- she could see why a monkey man, manic golfer and blue 'genius' wouldn't be of any interest to Shego. Shego got up from her seat and walked over to Kim's bed.

"Does thatt mean I can ask who you last slept with?" Shego toyed with Kim- who she could see getting. " I bet it was that Ron guy you used to hang around with."

"No…" Kim tried to argue, but she felt the blush creep up her face.

"That bad was he?"

" I may have just had better, and it wasn't like he was just in it for sex- he likes me more than for him to just do that."

"Well Kimmie" Shego smirked- not that Kim could see it. "I hope you know about condoms and where babies come from."

"Ewwy Shego!" Kim screwed up her face as the idea of Shego giving any one- let alone her 'that talk'

"Sorry pumpkin but you have to know these things if you are going to be sleeping with boys." Shego said with amusement.

"And if I want to sleep with girls?" Kim said in defiance trying to put a stop to Shego's little run away train. Unfortunately that just caused Shego to smile even more.

"If that is true pumpkin, I will be first inline. But as I dough the great Kim possible would ever think of girls in that way. I shan't get my hopes up." Shego said with a final defiance to Kim.

Kim opened her mouth and closed it a few times. And then for lack of an answer, she turned on to her side away from Shego.

"You never said who you last slept with was." Kim wasn't expecting an answer.

"No I didn't, how rude of me. I won't say who- but lets just say they have a rebellious streak in their perfect exterior." Shego smiled. " And I don't think they would be to happy if they found out you knew- they aren't really into the world knowing they had the evil Shego in their bed." Shego laughed- no she didn't think that the one eyed- woman would like the whole of GJ knowing she had been with Shego.

Shego left Kim to her thoughts as she went back to her book. And memories.

* * *

**Sorry thats it- no more to add to it, no more story to it. BAck to the main feacher next time!**


	11. 10

**Sorry for the long time between updates, I have had mega writers block, and working a 6 day week averaging at 48 hours a week- there isnt much time left for writting. this chapter is here really to break up the patten i had been falling in to, I want to get the story moving a little bit- but also not move itso fast its rushed. well happy reading- oh and comment please! **

**Diseny owns your soul. And the man who walks round the thyme parks in a micky mouse suit is a lesson to us all as to why we stay on at college! **

---------------------

_I shall not call this a diary for I know it isn't one. But with all the time spent with Kim possible in her state I feel I need to write down some of my feelings, as I am unable to express them aloud. _

_I feel she is adjusting better to her new environment than I. She has asked few questions that I have been unable to answer and if I have been unable I have dealt with the question any way. _

_Oh heck! Who am I kidding? I am a coward I can't look at my self and not think of the horror Kim must be feeling. Yet with all this I still cant bring my self to tell her the truth of her condition. Every time I think about it I feel disperse for her, I don't know how she will react to such a physical set back. _

_I know I should have done the right thing and taken her to the authorities when I found he r in that building. Yet a part of me was unable to do that- and not just because I would have been taken by the police-. And its not like they could have looked after her any better than me. _

_Things are a real mess aren't they? I have got a world hero in my care; I am a villain and wanted all over the world. She is never going to see again, and I am going to have to grow a spine and tell her eventually. But then what happens to Kim? As far as the world is concerned she is dead, saying that they think I am too. How can she just walk out of here? Where can she go with out me being in the worst trouble ever? _

_And to make matters worst- I am starting to feel a form of friendship towards the child, oh hell this is complicated! _

Shego laid down the pen she had used to write down a few of her jumbled thoughts. She turned off the light and settled down in her sleeping bag that was on the floor- Kim had the only bed.

"Night princess" Shego whispered to the silent room. Then she fell asleep fast.

Once Kim heard the sound of Shego's change in breathing, she turned over on the bed.

"Night Shego" se replied quietly to the room. Yet she didn't fall asleep yet- she couldn't, she had some thinking to do.

--------

**well thats it for another short update. Next one soon I promise!**


	12. Intermission 2

**Ok so I lied- I thoguht I would only have 1 little Intermission, but it was an idea too good to miss. I rushed it though, its only quick and I thought it might give a little hint as to what may come. **

**Well tell me what oyu think- maybe I should do a seperate BettieXShego fic? I think they are rather a good pair, not as goodas the mighty KIGO though. OH well Comment on what oyu think, and I promise I will get back to Kimmy and Shego soon. **

**KIm Possible (C) Diesney**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- FLASH BACK--

Bettie was sitting at her desk- she hated paper work but there was no other way round it. She slowly read through the latest Drakken plan, laughing silently and the totally idiotic idea. She continued to read; as she did she became aware of a presence behind her- watching her.

"Come out Shego- I know its you. No one else would have been able to get that Far." The head of GJ announced- not looking up from her papers.

"Aww Bettie- where did your sense of adventure go." Shego was leaning on the chair- leaning into the high back.

Bettie clicked the pen down on the desk and turned to look at the villain. It appeared she would be getting no more work done tonight. Turning the chair round she could see Shego fully- her long black glossy hair falling around her face. Her pale green skin, encased in a skintight jumpsuit.

"Shego- you do know we have state of the art cameras around this building, and in my office. You cant do anything here." Bettie director said firmly, maybe Shego would take the message. Or not.

"Not when I disabled them all" Shego said- dropping a handful of tape and wires on the floor at their feet. "So no one can see us- and I know you are the only one left in the building." Shego smirked and took a step closer to Bettie.

As Shego took a step closer to the officer she got up and kicked the chair out the way- Shego continued to step closer. Until they where only inches apart.

"I said I wouldn't do this again Shego- it was a mistake before" Bettie started- her breath laboured and voice strained.

"The slap sum cuffs on me" she Shego holding out her hands she continued to whisper "or do you want something else more?"

The one eyed woman was fast- she gave in to temptation AGAIN! Throwing her arms round Shego's neck, pulling the woman in for a passionate rough kiss. Shego replied to it with just as much force pulling the agent toward her. Their lips locked tongues doing there own dance, slowly Shego moved her and the Dr back- her legs raped round Shego's waist. Despite she now was office bound- she hadn't lost her flexibility.

Bettie continued to run her hands through Shego's hair- but not in passion, in raw lust and drive. She barely noticed her back hit her desk. She was deeply involved in keeping her thoughts with the green skinned woman causing her pleasure.

Shego skilfully moved her body weight- she placed the auburn haired woman's perfect buttocks on the desk. Causing papers to ruffle and move. While still holding the woman Shego never left her lips- until now. She broke off the extended kiss and looked in to the eye of Bettie director. She could she the woman wanted her- who was she to disappoint?

Before Bettie knew what was happening she was laying on her back- Shego on top of her holding her arms out of the way. She knew it was wrong, but God it was awful- sleeping with the enemy- having sex with one of the deadest people on the planet. But at this moment she didn't care. One hand holding Bettie directors hands in place above her head- the other green hand undoing the zip that ran down the middle of the GJ uniform. Bettie let out a groan of anticipation.

One finger tracing the bare milky skin from the base of her neck to the top of her thigh- Shego caused Bettie again to sigh and moan for her touch. Shego smirked and lay her hand flat on betties stomach, slowly painfully slowly she moved in down to the point of pleasure between her legs.

As the pleasure became more intense Bettie arched her back- one had getting free from Shego's grasp, she started to tug at Shego's zip, hastily pulling it down, revelling more pale green flesh- she knew where she wanted her hand to be, she was going to get Shego back for this. And naturally Shego wasn't going to complain.

----

Bettie opened her eye- her head was still spinning. Yet she couldn't remember why she was laying down. Slowly sitting up she swung her feet and they hit the discarded chair. Looking a the desk- now a mess with papers and pens- some of which had made there way to the floor. One piece had a note on it in loopy handwriting. 'Until next time Bettie. Shego X'

Mentally Bettie kicked her self for always falling for the bad guy- and always letting him get away

-- FLASH BACK --

Shego smiled a wicked smile as she sat in her chair- oh how she had loved little Bettie Director- and her lack of control. It wasn't Shego's fault the woman was under appreciated- nor was it her fault that she couldn't keep her cool long enough to arrest her while there where in the office. But Shego had to admit, she enjoyed that Dr and that desk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Poor old Bettie- Well remember to tlak to me, dont tell me what oyu think- I may stop writting. **


	13. 11

**Ok I know I said it would be long between updates- I lied! I have just gone on holiday- and while Stayinmg in the middle of france was peacful- it did get borring, result. I wrote lots of KiGo. I jsut need to type it up. **

**And I went all the way to Disneyland Paris and they didnt have ANY Kim Possible stuff! I was very hurt. And Disney Still own your soul, and your Grandma's!**

* * *

Kim had been thinking- she had been doing that a lot when she was awake and unaware of Shego's where about. Why had Shego saved her- Shego had already answered that, but there had to be more to it than just not wanting to be a murderer right?

And the other questions that floated thought her mind. Like why was it only she and Shego? Where was every one else? Her mom, dad and the tweebs. To Kim this question was actually one of the more important ones in her head- she didn't want people to worry about her.

There where a hundred other questions in her head but she didn't have the energy to hold them up and try and work them out- let alone try and talk it through with Shego. Soon her thought paten was shattered with the sound of footsteps. Apparently Shego had got up from her seat, and was coming over.

"And how are we doing pumpkin?" Shego asked while fiddling around with Kim's drip and looking at her stats.

"Restless." Was her only reply.

" Well good news for you then Kimmy." Shego started while fiddling with something in close proximity. "You can come of the drip today- fancy getting up out of the bed?"

Kim was actually shocked- not only was she gaining some well need freedom, but also more strangely Shego was still being present. She edgily swung her legs round the edge of the bed- hitting Shego as she went.

"Whoa watch out Kimmy- you nearly hurt me for a change. Now sit still while I remove the needle from your arm." Shego had taken a more school mistress/ nurse attitude now, much like she always did when doing something like this. "Now remember princess your legs haven't been used since the factory- don't expect them to be as strong as before."

As Shego said this Kim jumped off the bed on to the ground- she hadn't taken in to account a few things, the height of the bed for one she was not as close to the ground as she thought. Secondly she hadn't paid any attention to a word Shego had said. As a result her legs buckled and she nearly fell to the floor. Thought it was not floor she felt on her bottom- but Shego's strong hand around her arm holding her up.

"Christ! Princess did you actually listen to me at all? Shego said almost sounding angry- truth was she was worried.

"Sorry Shego- guess it will take a little work to get back in shape even after a week or so out of the game." Kim sighed as she straighten her self up still using Shego's arm for support. With Shego's guidance she walked a few steps to a chair Shego had set for her. Then Shego gently pushed it up to the small table. Kim rested her splinted arm on the table and let the other run across the table feeling its dents and chips.

Shego stood for a few minutes watching the girl, she was so innocent she thought, so beautiful. With a good shake of her head she got rid of the unsuspected emotion and set about making something for them to eat.

"Are you Hungary Kimmy?" Shego asked as she got out a pot and looked in the cupboard of food- most of it was tins and packets, in her small fridge she had some long life milk and other things.

"Yeah, what are you offering?" Kim answered turning her head to the general direction of the noise.

"Do you mind was you eat, not a veggie or anything are you?"

"Nope" Kim replied, "So what am I getting?"

"Pasta ok with you princess?" Shego said as she took down the ½ packet of pasta and all the stuff to make a sauce. It looked like she would need to go do some 'shopping' soon if she was to feed two of them. Kim was happy as long as she didn't have to cook.

* * *

**OK review Please Please Please Please Please Please!**


	14. 12

**Woah! 2 updates in a few hours. I am soooo on a role. Just a shame the Story iusnt that good. (this is when oyu all send me 100's of coments disagressing- telling me I am great... Ok I shant hold my breath!) **

* * *

"Come on Kim we have been over this like 100 times!" Shego said she was irritated and at her wits end with the hero Kim Possible.

" I don't see why I have to know this Shego- I am never going to use it, also what makes you think I HAVE to do it- just coz you said?" Kim was getting just as feed up. They had been at this for what felt like hours.

"You say that now- but I have found being able to read Binary very useful. And its not like you have anything better to do while here." Shego shot back. She had been trying to teach Kim Binary for a few days, she was getting but she lost interest very quickly.

"Why cant you just read to me till my bandaged come off?" Kim said as she folded her arms over her chest- thought it was hard to do with the split still in place.

Shego was still not 100 sure what Kim's eyes would be like once she took the bandages off- what she did know was that it had taken a lot of effort to get this stuff, so the little red head was going to damn well use it!

While she was out 'shopping' the other night after she was sure Kim was asleep she had managed to get a few things. Like some more food and medical supplies- she had never anticipated having a guest in her safe house. Also she got a few more books for herself- and a few books in binary and how to teach some one how to read it. So far it was turning out to be a slow process.

"I am not reading to you like you are a spoilt 5 year old." Shego insisted. Hell no! she thought she was not reading the great Kim possible a bedtime story! Even if she was cute! Again she quickly washed hat from her mind- all this time in such a close space with one person was starting to play tricks on her mind.

"Fine!" Kim said as she stood from the chair pushing it away from the table. "But I am not sitting here any more!" and with that she started to slowly walk around the space.

Shego watched her with amusement as she bumped in to things in the small living quarters. She was not in any danger- the floor was clear of anything she may trip over and there where no real sharp edges in the room. Once Kim had done a circuit of the room and been all across the centre- bumping in to the bed, table, armchairs, kitchen area and bookshelf she stood in the middle of the room.

"Shego?" she started while still turning her head- trying to work out where the woman was.

"Yes princess." Shego replied she was till sitting where she was before at the table opposite Kim's empty seat.

"Where is your bed?"

"Where ever I decide I want to put it Kimmy- as you have taken the only bed in the place I have been camping out on the floor, or chair. Which ever one I please." Shego stated calmly, it was not like she had an issue sleeping on the floor.

Kim's cheeks turned pink- apparently she was embarrassed by this. Shego noted that it was rather cute. Then blushed her self.

"Its ok Kimmy" Shego said as she got up and put her hand on Kim's shoulder. " I think you need a bed more than I."

"But that bed is big enough for two, it must be a double bed at least. Why not just share?" as Kim said these words she was shocked herself- not only was she shocked about Shego having been sleeping on a stone floor for weeks but also her willingness to offer her bed to her enemy.

"I didn't want to get tangled up with all your tubes and things Kimmy. But thanks for the offer." Shego stated "and what if you woke up- would you not have been a little wigged to find me next to you?"

"True I guess" said Kim admitting she would have been scared to find Shego next to her "but what about tonight?" her voice brighten up. "Why not share tonight, I swear we could both fit."

"Maybe." Shego mumbled for the second time going a little darker in the face. She knew it would be nice to sheep in a bed for a change- but next to the great Kim Possible. That was some thing else. An idea hit her suddenly.

"Hay Kimmy- you wanna get do some fitness? I mean its been a few weeks and I recon your body could handle a little work out." Shego asked the red head who after all had proclaimed she was bored.

"Ok, what you have in mind?" Kim asked as she looked towards the sound of Shego's voice.

"Oh just some fighting stances- I have a new style that I think you would be very good at. Fancy trying it a bit?" Shego said with a smirk. "but it would take time of course its not easy."

Kim half laughed "So not the drama **and** any thing is possible for a Possible!" She said triumphantly

Shego laughed, "Ouch two dodgy catchphrases at once Kimmy- don't over do it."

-------------


	15. 13

**Well next chapter up. I am not getting much feed back form this ATM so unless I start to hear what people want, I may stop writting again. **

-------------

_I feel I have made some progress with Kim Possible. She can now- even though she would hate to say it, read binary and I feel has recover well from her injures. All bar the Arm that is still in a split and her eyes, she is fully recovered. I have started to teach her the forms for the Yun-Si-ku form of marshal arts, the art of fighting in hand to hand combat with out the aid of sight is a valuable skill for any warrior. But a blind ex-hero would also find it useful I am sure. If not at least it keeps her active for her time here with me. _

_Which brings me one of my concerns- what am I going to do once she knows she will never see? They all think she is dead; they built a fucking memorial to her! _I _discovered that when I went out for supplies. This is becoming more complicated the longer she stays; yet I am the one keeping her here. I don't want to let her go back to the world unprepared, hence the binary and fighting style. But is that really for the real world? Or just the one I have been living in for years. Most people don't class fighting and world domination an average day_

_But then again she is far from average. Its rather queer really how well we appear to be getting on- but weather that is down to circumstance or an actually friendship I don't know if I will ever know but I have never really had friendships to compare this too. Being green tended to put people off. But I know I should not worry over things like this- it never does any good. _

Shego screwed the lid back on the ink pen she had been using to write her journal. Tucking it under the armchair again to keep it out the reach of Kim. She stood up and stretched; gazing around the small quarters she was living in.

Currently the table and two chairs where pushed against the wall, and the arm chairs where pushed almost as far over. Leaving a big-ish clear space from the kitchen area to the bed, then across to where Shego was standing. In it was a few mats that Shego had, laid out in a rough square. That had been where Shego and Kim had spent most of their afternoon. Shego teaching Kim a few stances from the Yun-Si-Ku style.

Right now the little red head was crashed out in one of the arm chairs- apparently she was very tired after the sudden amount of energy used in a single afternoon. Shego gathered the small girl in her arms and walked her over to the bed. Careful not to jar her still broken arm she placed the red head in her bed and moved the coved to they coved her and kept her warm.

As that thought ran passed her she gave a shiver- it was getting colder winter was on its way, that mean Shego would have to start using the generator for more that light, clean air and water. The bed did look warm and comfy. But that may have just been because the hero was in it. Shego's brain teased her. She frowned at the idea of Kim Possible making a bed seam inviting.

With that she got out her sleeping bang and sat her self back in one of the armchairs. Picking up her book she began to read- occasionally giving a glance to her Kimmy in the bed.

----------


	16. Note to all Readers

Due to negative comments and general badmouthing from other people. I have decided to end this story and all action on sorry to any one that was generally interested in my story's- drop me a line or comment if you have any questions to the out come of this kigo.


	17. Note to Readers 2

OK due to high numbers of comments, e-mails, messages and the like I have been forced to reconsider my plan to stop Blind.

Blind WILL be back- I am currently working on other things (like my college work) And I want to get a good base of chapters written before I start posting them. But NO the chapters will not be getting any longer or shorter than they are already

Dratsum lee


	18. 14

**Well after the worlds longest hiatus (Ithink) I am back, and hitting the story running. Send reviews and Ill update quickers as I will know you are reading.**

**I dont own KP or any other Diesney things :(**

* * *

Ron was sitting in his bed; he couldn't sleep- he hadn't slept in days

Ron was sitting in his bed; he couldn't sleep- he hadn't slept in days. Something just didn't feel right, Kim couldn't be dead he didn't believe it- he wouldn't believe it. School was not important to him anymore and he hadn't been since Kim had disappeared. She wasn't dead- at least he didn't believe it she just couldn't be. In his heart he knew she wasn't.

He rolled over on to his side- taking a picture out from under his pillow- it was the one from a school dance back when they where just friends. Tears began to form in his eyes and then fall down his face as he looked in to Kim's face.

She just couldn't be dead.

--

Weeks of training Kim was paying off, she was getting faster and stronger with every day that passed. Soon she would be able to hold of Shego- not beat her but that was down to experience. That and combined with a special diet that Shego was giving her- she was becoming stronger than ever.

Her arm was nearly healed fully- but Shego always made sure she stretched the arm out before and after every work out session.

"Shego? Can you pass me that book?" Kim asked from over at the chair.

"Kimmy you are perfectly capable of getting it your self. You know your way around by now," Sego replied she was washing up after their meal. She had originally thought she would share this task with Kim, but she hadn't gotten around to discussing it with the small red head.

"Fine" Kim huffed as she walked across the room to retrieve the book. As she turned she caught her foot on the corner of the mats, letting out a small yelp she prepared to hit the floor. But instead a strong arm caught her.

"You alight there Kimmy? God job I have lightning reflexes or you would have hit the floor with a bump." Shego joked while holding Kim as she caught her breath. But Kim wasn't listing. She was trying to ignore the nice feelings she was getting from being held in Shego's arms, feeling her warm body so close made her want to reach out and touch it.

Thought she couldn't see Shego's face she knew it was right in front of her. She lent forward and her lips collided with Shego's. She didn't realise how much she wanted to do it, how she had been longing to kiss the dark green lips. And what she liked more was that they hadn't moved away.


	19. 15

**Hey guys! I just need to say thanks for the reviews and comments. I didnt expect that amount of intrest after over a year waiting. **

**I hope you guys like where Im going with thins, I dont think its what you expected. At least I hope its not. **

**Anyway enjoy. And tell me what you think.**

* * *

"What the fuck Kim?" Shego shouted "I mean really what the fuck?!"

"Sorry Shego- I didn't mean to- it just happened, but you didn't stop it" Kim spat and stuttered back. She was actually feeling a little dizzy from Shego throwing her back up to standing.

"What do you mean sorry? What the hell was that for?" Shego's mind was racing- she had been dreaming of kissing Kim for so long, that now it had happened and she hadn't instigated it- she didn't know what to do.

"Shego calm down- it was a mistake. It's not like you have never kissed a girl before" Kim snapped back, she wasn't going to take the blame for this- Shego didn't have to kiss back, she didn't have to make her feel so good. "And none of this would have happened if you would take my bandages off and let me see"

"No Kimmy you just should have been more careful where you are going. And if you hadn't noticed I saved your life."

"And why did you save me then?"

"Because…Because the world needs people like you Kim. People who do the right thing no matter what. People to protect the world from people like me" Shego wasn't going to shout, it wasn't going to solve anything.

"Yeah right Shego, but if it wasn't for you then there would be no need for me. " Kim wasn't done shouting yet.

"There is more to me then you think Kim, there is more to everything than you see. Don't you think it's strange that you parents don't mind you saving the world? You never get in trouble for breaking things; you always have people ready to give you a ride? Don't you ever question anything Kimmy?"

"Shego I'm not listings to you anymore- you never answer the question when I ask. So I'm not asking any more" And with that Kim started to tear at the bandages around her eyes.

Shego just stood and watched waiting to have to explain the mess to Kim, the girl who had just given her the best kiss of her life with was about to hate her forever. As the last of the bandages fell away Kim put her hands to her eyes and gave a choking sob.

"Shego what have you done to me" As she felt round her blank eyes- pupil less and cloudy, to the small metal implants to the side of her left eye. "Shego what have you done to me, I'm Blind"

"Kim I couldn't save your sight when I saved you from the building you where lucky to b alive. I couldn't do any more." With hearing that Kim fell to the floor in uncontrollable hysterical sobs and cries.


	20. 16, 17 and 18 all together!

**Hi guys, remember me? Well here you go 3 installments of Blind. I *think* it follows pretty well from the last bit a did for you all. Comments and feed back welcome, enjoy.**

* * *

"I am leaving Shego" Kim spat as she walked towards the direction she knew the door was in.

"its not that simple kid" Shego said standing on the spot.

"why isnt it? You cant keep me here against my will Shego- you have been doing that for the last god knows how long. And it ends now"

Kim listen to me sit down and we will talk, I can explane everything. Things I should have told you from the beginning. Just calm down and sit." shego was racking her brain now- her heart still bouncing from the exitement caused by the little red heads lips, and her mind working in overdrive just to get the kim to stay.

Kim ignoerd shegos begging and kept walking, what she didnt expect was arms to grab her and hold her there, she tried to struggle free but the green hands where still to strong.

"shego, let go of me- before I take you down" as the words came out her mouth she felt the heat increase round the hands holding her still. For a second she therought maybe chalenging shego to a battle was not the best idea.

"Kim it wount end well- I dont want to fight you, just sit and talk." shego knew she could take kim out within a heart beat and she knew it would put her and kim back to square one.

"Fuck off shego" kim spat over her sholder. And with that shego hit the red head in the back of the neck. As kims limp body fell in to shegos arms she knew that the hardest part was just beging.

* * *

Kim felt the world spin as she lifted her head- dizzy and sick. She tried to sit up, she realised her arms where tied to the chair behind her back. Confussion and then anger great waves of anger that made her blood boil. What had shego done to her? What was the metal above her left eye? And why wasnt anyone out looking for her? Then as if an after thoguht she rememberd the kiss- why had kims body fallen in to shegos and why had every fiber in her body responded to the soft green lips.

"shego- are you there"kim said softly for although she was angry she couldnt take it out on the owner of the soft green lips.

"yes kimmy I am here" shego responded, she had spent the last 3 hours watching the red head running through everything in her head, all the plans and all the things she would have to do- includding bring kims world to its knees.

"I guess I have no choice but to lsiten"

"sorry kim but I have left it too long- I should have told you a long time ago." Shego sighed "I am going to untie you now, dont try and run- I have locked and sealed the doors." Shego got up to move towards the redhead, with one finger glowing green she cut through the rope holding kim in place.

"Ok shego- I am ready to listen." Kim said in defeat- she didnt belive anything this woman had to say was important or true.

"your mother and father, some of the top brain surgeons and Rocket engineers the world has to offer. And then you, overly strong, agile and smart. This isn't a coincidence Kim. You where created from birth- by your parents for the government." Shego paused looking at Kim's reaction- nothing. "they are your parents- both your mothers and fathers DNA created you and your mother gave birth to you. But GJ played a part in helping you become who you are now. IN the womb they implanted a computer designed by your father that 'helped' certan parts of your body and mind develop beond that of a normal human."

"shego- I belive none of this rubbish you are telling me. Do you have any evidence to back this up? Where did you find all this information anyway." Kim sat in defiance over this story shego was telling her. It was ridiculous, genetic mutations and government cyborgs where that of childrens storys and fantasy.

"as a matter of fact kim I do, but maybe it better if I tell oyu everything before you see for your self." Shego knew the easy bit was over- now came telling kim some even harder facts with a deep breath she continued.

* * *

"everything was fine till you gained this thing the government dont like called free will. You started dating stoppable- that wasn't in their plan and you started forming friendships other than stoppable and wade." shego paused remembering how surprised she was to hear the two had hooked up and more worryingly how upset she was by the news. "it was decided to terminate the project knowns as Possible- thats you. But the public loved you, so instead of just killing you they had to do it in a way that would look heroic." shego stopped. Kims face had sunk her sholders laxed and a tear was falling from her eyes.

"they offerd draken and I a deal. To kill you and walk away free- never be hunted and never be trialed as vilans. For dranken it was a tempting offer. So he spent weeks planning the perfect operation to kill you. And he nearly did it. I saved you, brought you here and did all I could to fix the damage I did." Shego looked at kim- her face showing fear and sadness. "i hope you can forgive me"

"how did you find out? All this" kim asked shego

"well when they asked draken for assistence I did a little investigating. Got inside GJ and had a noes through some files. Once I found out everything I set about trying to get draken to fail, but the bastard this time he got it right, luckily I had this place ready to go if it all went bad."

"and why would you do all this for me?" kim asked still skeptical

"because no one deserves to die." Shego stated flatly. Kim was taken back by this- she hadnt expected such a response from her arch enemy. "and now I expect you want prof- not that I blame you. When I was sorting out your injuries I removed your tracking chip, and had look at some of the other components, and after a few alterations and additions I think I can give you some sort of sight back." Shego stood up and walked over to a wall on the far left side- it opend to reveal a small yet fully functioning lab. She picked up a small black headband like devise and walked back over to kim.

"now sit still kimmy this shouldnt hurt but it may feel a little strange." shego sat on the left of kim and hooked the band over her riight ear and cliped it in to the implant of kims left eye. "ready?"

"as ready as I ever will be." kim said in a small yet panic stricken voice, the ides of being blind for life was hard to acsept- but then the possibility of getting some sigh back? It was impossible surly. And where had shego learned to do the things she did?

"ok kim here goes." shego turned the dial on the top of the back band- a green light flickerd across the shinny back screen. A cross between a ECG and nightrider beam ran from left to right and back again- boucing slightly. "it may take a few momonts for your brain to adust kim. How is it?"

light started to seep in to kims brain, round the edges and spreading to the center- images, fuzzy and shapes that didnt fit together started to swim in to focus.

"shego- I think its working. How does it work?" kim stutterd as things she had all but given up hope of seeing started to manifest right in front of her.

"its kinda complicated kimmy- and this is only really the 1st prototype, it needs to be calibrated to you and your brain waves. But simpely the band scans the area around you foucusing on objects shapes and sizes and the distance between each. Then it draws it for you in your brain." shego tried to explane it as simply as possible- for she herself didnt fully understand what it did- but she used some of the implants GJ had placed in kim and then redirected them.

"how am I seeing color?" kim asked as she lifted her hand in front of her face- watching the hand, her hand move in the same way she was telling it to. There was no mistaking, no trick- shego had created artificial eyes.

"each color gives a different reading to the machine turns it in to a code that your brain then reads as a color, kinda like colors on a computer, different numbers give different colors but we don't see the numbers just the color." shego took a breath looked at kim in marvel at her own hand "the colors are not perfect yet. And there are many more things it could do in time. Is it ok"

"shego, its amazing. But I still want profe that what you say is true- dont think that just because you did this I havent forgoten all the stuff you just told me." kim turmed her head away from shego- not yet wanting to look at the villans face. Shego got up and walked over to the draw and got out a folder marked GJ and another from draken. She layed thgem on the table and motioned for kim to walk over and look for herself.

"there you go- its all real betty director has signed the ones from GJ and I am sure you are aware of the draken print." shego walked passed kim – not looking at her face. Kim got up and walked to the desk, sat on the chair and began to read the files from GJ. Everything shego said was true, her parents, GJ, the government, even the dranken files had copies of the documents from betty.

Kim sat for hours thinking everything over- what now? She was dead to the world, a experiment created by the army by her super parents. Silently she and Shego sat, both thinking about the other. Slowly shego got up.

"Kim, there is one more thing me need to talk about."


End file.
